Rainbow Painting
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: One-shot. A long told tale finally gets an ending... and it might just surprise you. Princess Cherry Blossom gets her Male Wolf... but what is the twist? R+R.


As a request from MistressOFfate this is a MeiLi fanfic. I've never tried to write one before so please be nice… also I'm a huge fan of Sakura/Syaoran so…. I'll try my best. R+R please.

Rainbow Painting

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Rainbows blended into the sky casting an array of colors over the world below it.  My long silky black hair waved to the winds as it was carried in its grasp.

There was so much to love about Japan… the beautiful skies, the wondrous sites, and the cherry blossoms.

Yes, I realized that no matter how pretty the cherry blossoms they were still dangerous… they were like roses with their thorns hidden from the world. Their beauty cast a spell on you until you were in their grasp. Yes, cherry blossoms were dangerous for even the mighty wolves could get caught in its delicate traps.

My pale skin felt the wind coursing over it, and shivered creating goose bumps. The night clashed with the day as the bright colors collided with dark ones mixing like paint in a palette waiting to be used by a painted with a vision.  

I remembered a story of a princess who melted a heart of a cold prince… their story was much like one I lived through and saw with my own eyes. 

It was quite a romantic story, and to live to see it happen was most… well beautiful thing, but at the time it seemed to make me cry tears of pain not ones of joy.

After long days of tears, and nights of secret slashes my world finally came to stop and my heart started to heal like the cuts across my bare skin.

I smiled a little as the sky started to form two people I knew well… the story of the princess and the prince came to mind as the colors fitted together mixing and blending.

It was amazing how rainbows could paint a picture no matter when or where. It started to lightly rain, and I felt the drips of the angel's tears cascade over my pale, exposed skin.

Life was like a rainbow just waiting to be used to paint a picture of a scene we all loved… to make a picture that would last forever in our hearts.

I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I said good-bye to the stars and welcomed the warmth as I glided into my apartment.

The raindrops dried quickly as the warmth of the fire radiated into the room casting light over the shadowed items across the room.

I smiled at the picture hanging near the fireplace… the one of the princess and prince that was forever in my mind.

Even if the relationship had been forbidden the princess of cherry blossoms fell for the young male wolf and they were cast out from their families… to only grow more in love with each other. I remembered this picture being painted before my eyes as the paintbrush dipped in the fragile colors, mixing light with water as it was shinning over the models faces.

"Meilin-chan, what are you doing?" a husky voice called into the warm room.

"Just remembering…"

"You're looking at the picture again?"

"Hai! Tomoyo-chan did a beautiful job on it, and the subjects were perfect."

The young male walked into the room, and kissed her cheek, "Don't you think the young wolf looks better with the thorned rose?"

"In the story the thorned rose is the witch, the bad girl."

"Yes, but I think the bad girl was sexy."

Meilin giggled, "You're such a tease."

He spun me around, and kissed me passionately, "The picture is quite beautiful."

"Hai, it is my love. Sakura-chan is always a beautiful subject, n e?"

"Hai, she is," he said kissing me again, "but not as beautiful as her."

"We changed the tale my love."

"Hai, the young male wolf feel in love with the thorned rose instead of the cherry blossom."

"Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"You and Sakura-chan make the kawaiiest couple."

He laughed heartedly, "Yes, we do don't we? Everyone expected us to be together, but we love being best friends."

"You're an envied couple."

"Not jealous, love?"

"I'm not jealous… but it makes me feel lucky to have you."

"I'm the one who is lucky my love," he said cuddling up to me on the couch closing his deep amber eyes slowly letting the world darken around him.

I looked up to the picture once again… I saw Syaoran holding Sakura softly as they spun around a beautiful world, dancing with cherry blossoms.  Wondrous wolves in the background were howling at the pearly white moon as it shinned over them creating a glowing shine.

I smiled at the painting. Sakura and Syaoran were always such a perfect couple, and yet they never got together. They tried, but in the end it didn't work out for they loved each other… yet they didn't love each other in that way.

The painting was envied, and wanted to be bought buy any one who cast their glace over it, but I would never part with it, for the story was always my favorite… and the ending was never known by any one until the story was relived in live… I never once told any one the real ending, for everyone loved the princess and prince's forbidden love. The story was priceless, and was a favorite of many.

I looked at the thorned roses in the background near the wolves, and smiled as I remembered those rainbow painting days… Tomoyo is such a genius with a paintbrush… beyond amazing how she could capture a long-lived story in one painting.

I closed my eyes slowly, letting a peaceful sleep take over as the story I would always love replayed in my dreams.

I hope all you MeiLi lovers liked this… please R+R!!! And as always I do take requests. If you like Meilin song fics please read The Meilin Collection, which is writing by me who takes requested songs and turns into a song fic. 


End file.
